ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Kids: 2020 Upfront
What should be the upfront for Universal Kids in 2020 Universal Kids Preschool Shows (3am-6am Block) * Noddy: Toyland Detective * Nina's World * Dot * Peep and the Big Wide World * Terrific Trucks * Lily's Diftwood Bay * The Jungle Bunch * The Ollie and Moon Show * Ranger Rob * Masha and The Bear * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * Floogals * Kody Kapow * Lilly's Driftwood Bay * Sarah and Duck * The Doozers * The Furchester Hotel * Super Wings * Topsy and Tim * The Upside Down Show * Space Racers * School of Roars * Bali * Kit & Pup * Animal Yokocho (English Dub as original) Original Programs * Top Chef Junior * The Noise * Life Hacks for Kids: On the Road * Gumby * Mr. Magoo * Gerald McBoing-Boing (2005 series) * All Hail King Julien * DreamWorks Dragons * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999) * The Land Before Time (2007 series) * Fievel's American Tails * Beethoven: The Animated Series * Curious George * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Earthworm Jim (1995 series) * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Richie Rich (1996) * The Baby Huey Show * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Casper's Scare School * The Little Lulu Show * Theodore Tugboat * Lamb Chop's Play Along * Turbo FAST * George of The Jungle (2007) * Dawn of The Croods * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Dinotrux * Home: Adventures of Tip and Oh. * Trollhunters * Spirit Riding Free * Trolls: The Beat Goes On * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show * Sitting Ducks * Maisy * Postman Pat * Rupert Bear: Follow the Magic * Jim Jam and Sunny * Finley the Fire Engine * Shelldon * Guess With Jess * Make Way for Noddy * Ethelbert the Tiger * Tinga Tinga Tales * VeggieTales ("on TV" version) * VeggieTales in the House * VeggieTales in the City * The VeggieTales Show * 3-2-1 Penguins! * Fifi and the Flowertots * Roary the Racing Car * Little Charley Bear * Raa Raa the Noisy Lion * Boo! * Olivia (UK Dub) * Tweenies (US Dub) * Mr. Magoo (2018) * The Boss Baby: Back to Business * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018) * Harvey Street Kids * Meeow! * Where's Waldo? (2019) Acquisitions * The Next Step * Little Lunch * Hank Zipzer * Nowhere Boys * Space Patrol Luluco * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Ghostbusters (Filmation) * The Real Ghostbusters * Bravestarr * Mother Goose and Grimm * Bucky O'Hare * The Deep * Pecola * Doki * Danger Rangers * Lazy Town * Zula Patrol * Danger Mouse (1981) * Danger Mouse (2015) * Inspector Gadget (2015) * Baby Jake * Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Skippy: Adventures of Bushtown * Numb Chucks * Detora Quest * Grojband * Almost Naked Animals * PaRappa the Rapper (English Dub as original) * Ape Escape: -On Air- (English Dub as original) * Tanken Driland (English Dub as original) * Namiuchigiwa no Muromi-san (English Dub as original) * Space Goofs (With English dialogue over the animation) * Oggy and The Cockroaches (includes all 6 seasons) (With English dialogue over the animation) * Zig and Sharko (With English dialogue over the animation) * The Daltons * Hubert and Takako * Miraculous: Tales of Lady Bug and Cat Noir * Rat-A-Tat (With English dialogue over the animation) * Cat & Keet (With English dialogue over the animation) * The Pink Panther (1993) * Pink Panther and Pals * H2O: Just Add Water (rerunning) * Mako Mermaids * Anne of Green Gables (Live-Action) * H20: Mermaid Adventures * Ocean Girl * The New Adventures of Ocean Girl * The Adventures of Blinky Bill * The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill * Dennis the Menace * Squid Girl * Sgt. Frog * Lucky Star * B-Daman Crossfire * B-Daman Fireblast * Sailor Moon (Viz Dub) * Sailor Moon Crystal * Dan Vs. * Iggy Arbuckle * Once Upon a Time * Once Upon a Time in Wonderland * Sabrina The Teenage Witch (live action series) * HanaZuki: Full of Treasures * Saddle Club * Naturally, Sadie * Scout's Safari * The Bagel and Becky Show * Skylanders Academy * True and The Rainbow Kingdom * Pablo * The Tomfoolery Show * Rescue Heroes (TV series) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Talking Friends * Talking Tom & Friends * Gummibär And Friends: The Gummy Bear Show * Tutenstein * Kenny the Shark * Growing up Creepie * Pat & Stan * The All-New Popeye Hour * Popeye and Son * Samurai Pizza Cats (English Dub) * Fairy Tail (English Dub) * The Beatles (TV series) * Cyborg Kuro-chan (English Dub as original) * Animal Yokocho (English Dub as original) * Garfield and Friends Movies * 101 Dalmatians (1996) * 102 Dalmatians * A Mermaid's Tale (Live-Action Lionsgate Movie) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) * Air Bud * Alexander and The Terrible, No Good, Really Bad Day * Antz * Baby Guinesses * Bedtime Stories * Bee Movie * Cars 2 * Casper * Casper: A Spirited Beginning * Casper's Scare School * Chicken Run * The Christmas Dinosaur * Chuck E. Cheese and The Galaxy 500 * The Country Bears * Delivering Milo * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Dinosaur * Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat * Dr. Seuss' The Lorax * Disney's The Kid * Disney's The Wild * Flubber * Flushed Away * Free Birds * G Force * George of the Jungle * Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie * Hop (2011) * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids * Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves * The Hot Chick * How to Train Your Dragon * Ice Age * Ice Age the Meltdown * Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age Continental Drift * Ice Age Collision Course * Igor * Inspector Gadget * Inspector Gadget 2 * James and the Giant Peach * Jungle 2 Jungle * Kung Fu Panda * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Matilda (1996) * Megamind * Monsters vs. Aliens * Mr. Popper's Penguins * The Muppets (2011) * Muppets Most Wanted * My Favorite Martian * National Treasure * Night at the Museum * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * The Nut Job * Our Lips Are Sealed * Over the Hedge * Paul Blart: Mall Cop * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * The Prince of Egypt * The Princess and The Pony * Race to Witch Mountain * Ratchet & Clank * Ribbit * Rio * Rio 2 * The Road to El Dorado * Roxy Hunter and The Myth of The Mermaid. * Sabrina Down Under * Sabrina Goes to Rome * The Shaggy Dog * Shark Tale * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek Forever After * Shrek the Third * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Son of The Mask * Sky High * Small Soldiers * The Smurfs (2011) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 * The Trumpet of The Swan * Underdog * Valiant * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * The Witch's Ball * Monkeybone * Zoom: Academy for Superheroes * A Boy Named Charlie Brown * Race for Your Life Charlie Brown * Snoopy, Come Home * Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) Specials * Trolls Holiday * How Murray Saves Christmas Branding (Currently Under Construction) It should be personalized fidget spinners w/ the middle being a show's character for the icon. These would appear during shows or commercials * Maya The Bee-Bee Stripe Fidget Spinner-Maya * Noddy: Toyland Detective-Dark Blue Fabric Fidget Spinner-Noddy * Jungle Bunch-Tiger Stripe Fidget Spinner-Maurice & Junior * Dot-Red Fidget Spinner w/ Pink Dots-Dot * Nina's World-Dark Purple w/ Stars-Nina and Star * The Ollie and Moon Show-Earth Fidget Spinner-Ollie and Moon * Masha and The Bear-Maroon Fidget Spinner-Masha and The Bear * All Hail King Julian-Palm Tree Leaves Fidget Spinner-King Julian * Dreamworks Dragons-Flame Fidget Spinner-Toothless * The New Woody Woodpecker Show-Wooden Fidget Spinner-Woody Woodpecker * Earthworm Jim-Crater Fidget Spinner-Earthworm Jim * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat-Yellow Fidget Spinner w/ Black Xs-Felix the Cat * The Baby Huey Show-Cyan Fidget Spinner-Baby Huey * Richie Rich (1996)-Green Fidget Spinner w/ Dollar Signs-Richie Rich * The Spooktaular New Adventures of Casper-Blueish Grey Fidget Spinner-Casper * Turbo F.A.S.T.-Checkerboard Fidget Spinner-Turbo * Dawn of The Croods-Orange and Yellow Fidget Spinner-Eep Crood * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show-Reddish Orange Fidget Spinner-Mr. Peabody * Home: Adventures of Tip and Oh-Bubbly Fidget Spinner-Tip and Oh * The Adventures of Puss in Boots-Gold and Black Fidget Spinner-Puss in Boots * PaRappa The Rapper-Orange Fabric Fidget Spinner-PaRappa * Ape Escape -On Air-'''-Banana Fidget Spinners-A Pipo Monkey * '''Tanken Driland-Knight Armor Fidget Spinner-Mikoto * Space Patrol Luluco-A Fidget Spinner decorated in the style of Luluco's Skirt-Luluco * Mother Goose and Grimm-Purple Fidget Spinner w/ Black lines-Grimmy * Danger Mouse 2015-Blue Fidget Spinner w/ lighting and shading-Danger Mouse * Baby Jake-Pastel Blue Fidget Spinner-Baby Jake * Mr. Bean and Mr. Bean: The Animated Series-Brown Fidget Spinner decorated as wall paper from the animated series-Mr. Bean (animated) * George of The Jungle 2007-Cheetah Skin Fidget Spinner-George * Numb Chucks-Purple Wood Fidget Spinners-Fungus and Dilweed * Grojband-Neon Yellow Fidget Spinner-Laney Penn * Almost Naked Animals-Shimapan Fidget Spinner-Howie * Space Goofs-Milky Way Fidget Spinners-Bud * Oggy and The Cockroaches-Neon Red Fidget Spinner-Oggy * Zig and Sharko-Neon Green Scaly Fidget Spinner-Marina * Miraculous: Tales of Lady Bug and Cat Noir-'''Lady Bug design Fidget Spinner-Lady Bug * '''H20, Mako Mermaids and H20: The Animated Series-Golden Scaly Fidget Spinner-A Golden Mermaid Tale (Live-Action) * Ocean Girl and Ocean Girl: The Animated Series-Purple Sea Fidget Spinner-Ocean Girl (animated) * Tweenies-Off-White Fidget Spinner-Milo * Salior Moon and Sailor Moon Crystal-Dark Blue Fidget Spinner-Sailor Moon * B-Daman Crossfire and Fireblast-A Fidget Spinner decorated to resemble Sumi's Skirt-Sumi * Corneil and Bernie-Neon Green Fidget Spinner-Bernie Barges * Dan Vs.-Black Fidget Spinner-Dan * The Bagel and Becky Show-Forest Green Fridget Spinner-Begal and Becky * Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland-Icy Fidget Spinner-An Apple * HanaZuki: Full of Treasure-Black Fidget Spinner-HanaZuki * Squid Girl-Fidget Spinner decorated to resemble Squid Girl's dress-Squid Girl * Classic and New Blinky Bill--Fidget Spinner decorated to resemble Blinky's Overalls-New Blinky Bill * Inspector Gadget 2015-Crome Steel Fidget Spinner-Gadget. Category:Upfronts Category:2020